May I Have This Dance
by I'mNotShortI'mFunsize
Summary: Who says love only matters when you're young? Just a bit of Zutara fluff. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender; it is the property of Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The Jasmine Dragon was once a tea shop renown throughout the Earth Kingdom. People of all nations would visit Ba Sing Sei just to try the perfection that was the tea that a man named Iroh had created. Over the years, Ba Sing Sei had grown and advanced with the times. The city adapted to new technologies, and buildings were destroyed and rebuilt countless times; except for the Jasmine Dragon. The little tea shop withstood the test of time, and was all the more beloved because of it. And while the shop had gone through difficult times—including the death of its original owner—everyone knew that the Jasmine Dragon would always be around to serve tea to its patrons.

Which was why, many years later, and elderly couple were able to sit at a table in front of the building, each enjoying a steaming cup of tea.

The man had long salt and pepper hair that hung to his waist, the top portion held up by a stylized fire nation artifact. The years had worn on him, giving him wrinkled skin and a slightly hunched figure. Only a light trace remained of the scar that had once marked him so prominently, time having caused it to fade almost completely. Despite the marks of old age, his golden eyes were still alight with the same passion from his youth. Now, they were trained on the woman opposite him, gleaming with love.

The woman, in contrast, had pale silver hair that was tied up in an intricate fashion with a braid trailing down her back, similar to the way it was in her youth. Lines were ingrained into her dark skin; crows feet danced at her eyes, and laugh lines played their way across her cheeks. Since her younger years, she had put on a bit of weight. Though when she moved, it was still with a quiet grace that always drew the eye. A knowing smile curled her lips, and she turned bright blue eyes on the man, before reaching out a gnarled hand to grasp his own.

When she spoke, her voice was slightly coarse, "Zuko, what is wrong?"

Zuko blinked at her, "Nothing. What would make you think something was wrong?"

Katara chuckled softly and squeezed the firebender's hand. "We have been married for many years Zuko, and known each other even longer. I would think that by now you would learn not to hide things from your wife," she replied, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

A light blush spread across his cheeks, and he ducked his head sheepishly, a wry smile stretching across his features. "Pretending never did work well on you. Very well, if you must know, I am worried about our daughter. After all, Fire Lord is a big responsibility. I just hope she's ready to handle the stress it brings." He smirked at her, "After all, age wasn't the only thing that made all these wrinkles."

The waterbender rolled her eyes and tutted softly, "Retired for one day, and you're already worrying yourself ragged. Kyra will be fine, she is intelligent, strong, and perfectly capable of dealing with the job. After all, she did have you to teach her." She paused and tapped a finger against her cheek, "Actually, with you being her teacher, maybe she won't do too well after all. You were never that great of an instructor, even with Aang."

"Alright, no need to resort to teasing," he replied, holding out his hands. "You're right, I'm sure she will be fine. It's just in my nature to worry, you know."

Katara laughed, "No kidding. You're worse than Sokka, and _that's_ saying something." She used to cringe every time her late brother's name was mentioned, but it was five years since his passing. Time healed all wounds.

Zuko sighed and sipped his tea. Hearing his step-brother's name brought back memories of the old gang. Of them all, only he, Katara, and Suki were left. Well, that wasn't entirely true. For all they knew, Toph was still alive. After Aang's passing, she had cut all ties with the outside world, and no one had seen or heard from her since.

Noticing the sudden change in her husband's demeanor, Katara questioned, "_Now_ what's wrong? You know I was only teasing you."

He shook his head, "No, it's not that. Hearing your brother's name just brought back memories of the old gang. I've just been feeling rather nostalgic lately, I suppose."

She smiled softly and reached out to grasp his hand once more, "I miss them too."

Nodding, he set his tea down and leaned over so he could press his other hand to her cheek, "At least I still have you."

"Did you really think you'd be rid of me that easily?" she replied coyly.

The retired Fire Lord laughed, "No, I suppose not. Then again, I'm not complaining." The old man leaned in until he could plant a feather-light kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he noticed that she was blushing and giving him a loving gaze. "What?"

She shrugged, "Even after all these years, I still feel like a giddy teenager when you kiss me."

He was about to respond, when a soft hum met his ears. Zuko glanced about curiously, wondering where the noise was coming from. Then he spotted it; a band had set up across the street and was playing a fast-paced but melodious tune. The man grinned and rose to his feet with a bit of effort, using a cane to walk around the table to his wife. With a passionate spark in his eyes, he held out his hand to her and said, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Katara's blush deepened, and she looked down, "Oh Zuko, I don't know. These old bones don't move like they used to."

"It has been some time since I have shared a dance with my wife. Please, Katara?" he murmured, his tone bordering on pleading near the end.

With a shake of her head at her own folly, Katara took her husband's hand and grunted as she moved up out of her seat. Using the table to steady herself, she smiled and nodded up at the firebender. Together, the duo made their way across the street at a slow pace; he with a cane, and she leaning against him for support.

A small crowd had formed around the performers, though people immediately stepped aside when they recognized the retired Fire Lord and his wife. Once they were in the middle of the watching bystanders, Zuko encircled his arms about his wife, and she brought her hands to rest against his chest.

When the band noticed they were entertaining royalty, their song morphed into a softer tune, one that seemed a perfect match for the elderly couple. And with a bit of surprise, Zuko recognized it as a song his Uncle used to sing to him when he was young.

Katara closed her eyes and leaned her head against Zuko's chest, and he placed his cheek against her silver hair. Unable to perform the complicated moves they'd once danced when they were younger, the couple simply swayed to the music. Apparently, it did not matter that their dance was so simple though, for what really mattered was that they were together.

Subconsciously, Zuko began to hum Little Soldier Boy under his breath, and tears pooled at the corners of his eyes. Katara felt her eyes water as well, and she nuzzled her face against the firebender's chest to hide them. Whether they were tears of joy or sadness, neither really knew.

The song gradually ended, and the band packed up. Eventually, the crowd dispersed, each person leaving to go about their own lives. Yet the couple remained, still swaying softly, lost in their own world together.

The couple would later find themselves back at their home in Ba Sing Sei, and after a meal made by Katara, they shared a goodnight kiss and went to sleep. Unfortunately, one of them would never wake up.

* * *

A few days later, Zuko rested his hands against the side of his wife's coffin. Nearby, his two daughters, Kyra and Siuan, were holding each other and crying miserably. Other family and friends were there, but the old man paid them no mind.

Tears trailed down his cheeks, and Zuko gently entwined their hands together. Leaning down to press his lips against her forehead, he whispered, "Thank you for giving me one last dance."

* * *

**Why? Because there are no happy endings here.**

**A short Zutara fic for my best friend, who is known as BountiesandShirshus on fanfiction. I promised her a Zutara story, and here it is. I hope it's not too unoriginal. I thought the idea was cute though. Because old people are freaking adorable.**

**Sorry if they seem out of character or anything. I've never bothered to write for this fandom, and I'm more of a Kataang shipper anyways. (I know I'm going to be killed for that.)**

**Please read and review, thanks!**


End file.
